Notas del ayer
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: Advertencia de Spoiler. Baek In Ho ha aprendido una nueva lección: No se puede cambiar el corazón ajeno, pero se puede intentar cambiar el propio. Está listo para sanar sus heridas, para dedicar las últimas notas que tocará al recuerdo de lo que sentía por Hong Seol. Y cuando la última nota muera, compondrá una nueva historia.
**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Me encantó escribir algo sobre una historia tan fantástica como lo es_** _Cheese in the Trap_ ** _, y más que eso, escribir sobre_** _Baek In Ho_ ** _._**

 _ **La fuente de inspiración surgió con:** "Canciones de amor" **, del grupo Los Claxons.**_

 _ **Advertencia de Spoiler, absténganse de leer si no han terminado de ver el dorama.**_

 ** _Dedicado a mi mujer preferida en el mundo y la persona junto a la que me hundí en ésta irresistible trampa:_** _Mi mamá._ ** _¡Te amo!_**

Cheese in the Trap y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Notas del ayer**

* * *

 _"Es una puerta que se abre de golpe y una puerta que se balancea cerrándose._

 _Estamos aferrándonos y dejando ir"._

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que tocó de esa forma, realmente los años han pasado y el dolor punzante en su mano izquierda se lo recuerda a menudo. Tiene que detenerse en momentos y, tras descansar por tan sólo un par de segundos, regresa los dedos al aire y las notas envuelven el ambiente llenándolo de perfecta sinfonía, de sincera pasión.

Esta ocasión, Baek In Ho se niega a rendirse. Y sigue creando el arte musical por el que tiempo atrás le llamaron genio.

Ha pasado tiempo, y ha tenido cicatrices que sobrepasan las heridas de su cuerpo. Pero está bien, realmente lo está porque la vida es sólo una montaña llena de lecciones, y aunque el joven Baek tuvo que aprenderlas cruzando el camino injustamente impuesto por alguien más herido que él, seguirá estando bien. Ya no tiene a quien culpar. Ya no es la muerte de sus padres. Ya no es su tía. Ya no es In Ha y tampoco lo es Yoo Jung. Ha madurado, porque ha aprendido a perdonar. A sentir correctamente y expresarlo de la única manera que le es posible. La música.

Aún duele, los recuerdos se instalan en su mente, pero son las notas que proyecta las que disipan el pasado dolor. Es cada uno de los ensayos, cuando se esfuerza al límite para continuar viviendo su sueño y plantar una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de su profesor. A él le gusta cuando su maestro da una palmada en su hombro murmurando solemnemente: _Lo hiciste bien._ Es cada concierto y competencia a la que asiste, donde entre los rostros de la multitud que le admiran el que resalta (ahí, y en cualquier lugar) es el de la bella Baek In Ha, su hermana mayor. A él le gusta cuando ella sonríe y deletrea al aire: _¡Ése es mi hermano!_ Finalmente, es cada momento en soledad cuando reserva el auditorio, el momento donde se permite ser realmente él. Y toca sobre su corazón herido.

Toca para ella. Hong Seol.

Cuando piensa en ella (generalmente, cada que está solo y no tiene que concentrarse en nada más que la sinceridad de la melodía que interpreta) casi quiere echarse a reír. Él siempre se había creído un hombre de palabra, alguien que cumplía las promesas sin importar el medio. Y quiere reír porque ha pasado un mes, tres, seis, un año, dos, tres años... Y él sigue ahí, pensando en el alborotado cabello de perro y los ojos demasiado cerrados, sigue tocando para ella y esperando por algún milagro. Sin embargo, In Ho sabe que eso jamás pasará. Cambiar un corazón tan leal como el de Seol es imposible. Y también está bien. La vida es así. Y sólo le queda seguir componiendo, tocando, reviviendo recuerdos, desapareciendo el dolor, creando una nueva vida donde ella ya no sea dueña de su corazón, de sus notas.

Mientras "River Flows in You"( ***** ) surge entre sus dedos, un escalofrío le recorre por la espalda cuando la imagen de la primera vez que la vio llega a su mente. Sus dedos se mueven con más rapidez y la risa de Seol se instala en sus oídos. Cuenta los tiempos entre las notas, la melodía se transforma repentinamente cuando el cálido recuerdo del abrazo una noche de otoño le nubla la vista. Sus dedos danzan sin orden alguno, dejando de lado la obra de Yiruma que interpretaba hace unos segundos, envolviéndose en ésta nueva música impregnada de melancolía en las notas delicadas y proyectando decisión en las notas fuertes. La mayoría entiende por palabras, Baek In Ho se expresa en la música.

Hong Seol es todo en lo que puede pensar en su soledad. Se aferra al sentimiento y cuando su mano izquierda punza de nuevo exigiendo un descanso, Baek In Ho no se detiene, continúa adelante a pesar del pequeño dolor. No se rinde hasta que la punzada disminuye y se hace más pequeña y más pequeña y aún más pequeña... Está desapareciendo. Alejándose. Ya no necesita tal dolor.

La voz de Pelo de Perro (jamás dejará de llamarle así) ya no altera sus sentidos. Su risa ya no encandila su corazón. Su cercanía ha dejado de acelerar su pulso. Es tiempo, lo sabe, es tiempo de dejarlo ir todo. Está bien. Estará bien.

Pero ahí, en esa última melodía que sale espontáneamente de su corazón y viaja hasta sus manos para proyectarse, es donde coloca sus últimos sentimientos por ella. Es el último dolor que necesita. Son las últimas notas que compone en su honor.

La última nota se aleja y muere, dejando el auditorio en un completo silencio. La puerta se ha cerrado finalmente. Baek In Ho ha aprendido una nueva lección. Al corazón ajeno no se le puede cambiar; pero al propio se puede intentar.

—Magnífico.—Los aplausos de su profesor le hacen pegar un brinco, sintiéndose descubierto en alguna mala travesura.—¿Tú lo has compuesto?

In Ho se revuelve el cabello, algo incómodo por la repentina presencia, y suelta una modesta risa.

—Sólo experimentaba.—Se limita a decir.

—Me gustaría escuchar tal melodía desde su inicio.—Comenta el mayor, a lo que su alumno vuelve a reír mientras se levanta, alejándose del instrumento que tanto ha aprendido a amar.

—Lo siento, Profesor.—Se inclina un poco y vuelve a incorporarse. Sus labios se curvean en una sonrisa que danza entre la travesura y la emoción.—Pero he olvidado las notas. Ya habrá otra ocasión para componer algo mejor... ¿No cree?

In Ho le da la espalda, perdiéndose tras bastidores, dejando a su maestro con las palabras en los labios.

Fiel a su alma inquieta, el joven sale del auditorio de su nueva escuela con la emoción llenándole por completo. Ha llegado el momento de comer un buen tazón de fideos, de comprar un par de bebidas, plantarse frente a la peculiar Pelo de Perro y sonreír porque la amistad no ha muerto entre ellos. Aún es su amigo, aún buscará un motivo para hacerle sonreír y seguirá siendo su apoyo.

—Ah... Entiendo por qué me diste tu número sólo a mí.—Murmura al viento, mientras cruza el parque y saca su teléfono celular.—Jung, bastardo... No cambias.

Teclea y envía.

 _"Regresa, idiota... Ella ya ha esperado suficiente"._

Las notas del ayer finalmente han desaparecido, sanando su corazón.

Sin duda alguna, Baek In Ho confía en sus propias palabras dichas en el auditorio: Ya llegará otra ocasión para componer algo mejor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(*)** River Flows in You, de Yiruma. Una melodía de piano preciosa._

 _Simplemente tenía que escribir algo sobre semejante final, el cual no pudo gustarme más. ¡Amo ese tipo de finales!_

 _Ya planearé qué escribir sobre Pelo de perro y Jung, o Bo Ra y Eun Taek, ¡mejor In Ha! ¡Todos! Aish, definitivamente debo leerme completo el WebToon._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura; especialmente tú mamá._

 _ **Scherbatsky** uniéndose a la campaña de **FF** que dicta lo siguiente: _ "Agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo".

 _No me manoseen, o In Ha irá a jalarles el cabello._

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
